Penny's Civil war June 30,1863 to July 3 1863
by angel5blue
Summary: This basic about Civil war in June 30 to July 3 1863 in Gettysburg,Pennsylvania. However Penny is Oc state of Pennsylvani, who was nurse help the people as much she can. Until Unknown Confederate soldier had somehow found out Penny's secret and kill her on the spot.


Penny Jones' War civil

June 30 1863

Ever since the civil war had started in April 25, 1861. It was between the Union and Confederate armies. the battle still fight about The slave states. However Penny don't like go against her sibling of the south. So she had become a nurse to help the doctor around. During sometime, Penny hear the other nurses gasp about their love one or their father that join civil war. There are time that Penny think about her father is fright on both side. Yet, he have trouble to choice which side that he will stay on. But that didn't stop Penny to help others while the civil war is still going on. Few hours went by, the doctors had told all the nurse that whole army is coming to Gettysburg. they told them to your best not in the their way of fighting. The nurses were little scare and afraid that they get shoot. As for Penny, she never afraid of guns. Penny went to window. She looked outside the window. she saw union army start come over. She had say to herself, "God, please protect them with your angels and don't let any of my people get hurt from this war." It was evening of June 30, 1863. Penny was head to back house for the night. Then somewhere out of the blue. One Confederate army sneak behide Penny to stroke down with his sword. Penny was at her door. She notice that her shadow bigger then hers. She asked she while look at her door, "name yourself, Soldier!" He chuckle bit. the Confederate man answer with geed smile, " I know your little secret Pennsylvania. " Penny 's face had turn white. Still she don't face the soldier. She asked, " How did you know?" He pull out his sword. he told her one of sibling had share their secret with him. Penny felt little anger with them. That they swear will never told anyone that they are State as human, who stay live forever and who how they live! She said, " You think can kill me? Just use that sword? Ha! you make laugh, human! " "We shall see." answer the Confederate soldier. Penny quick try get her key out her coin pocket. But was too late, the Confederate soldier had cut her back deeply. She had fallen into her knees. Her blood were coming out fast. She try look at Confederate soldier's face. Penny's skin turn to white. The unknown Confederate soldier make run for it. Penny slowly reach out for door bell. she swing the bell to ring. Until Someone at the door open and saw Penny led on ground with eyes open.

July 1, 1863

It's around morning time, Penny slowly open her eyes. She found led on wood table. Penny only move her eyes around to find what place she in. Someone hug her beside her and says "Thanks goodness! It's work!" The other voice said, " Aye, I had never thought that my magic will work on her." When Penny hear the word "Magic" She jerks herself to get up. She had grad man's collar with full red eyes. She asked, "You use Magic on me?" The man had nodded his head. "Penny! Let him go!" said, the woman who was next to Penny. Penny has to face the woman and that was Cai knows as Indiana state. She had white hair with moon light eyes. Penny asked while still hold the man's collar, "Why should I let him? You know I have Hex signs on between my legs, Cai!" Cai had nodded her head. Then Penny look back at man in Union. He had orange hair with green eyes. She asked, why did you bring me back to life?" He remove Penny hands away from his color. He said, " look lassie, your sister has good time to find me. Before you had almost went to door of death." Penny had froze for minute. She asked, "What about my hex's sign? "It had been full remove for now. Right now, I can't put it back.." He told Penny. She look back him, asked, "When will you put it back on me, Ethan Kirkland of the Ireland?" He chuckle little bit. He told Penny that he'll do it in two days. Then the sun had rise up in the sky. Sound of the guns started. Ethan went to the window to check out the view. He said, "Look like my people need me right now.* He look back the girls. Penny said with angry tone, " I'm going with you too." Cai don't like idea let go yet. She can't stop her, even she'll try to. He asked, " Why?" "There was human as Confederate soldier. He somehow knows our biggest secret from one my sibling from south." Cai had cover her mouth as shock. She said, " Are you sure, Penny?" Penny nodded her head. Ethan said," Very well then, You and I will track down on that Confederate soldier. However you dress yourself man in the Union." Penny don't like to go war against her sibling. But there human knows their secret and he must die now. Penny said, " I'll do it, whatever it takes to haunt that Confederate soldier down." Cai went out to get Penny's Union uniform. Ethan said, "Aye. you are strange state, lassie." pull his sword out and gave to Penny. So that she cut her long hair to shot. Cai come back with Penny's Union uniform. Penny was now set to go with Ireland in battlefield. Cai just stood there watch her new sibling fright over against each other.

July 2, 1863

Hot afternoon in Gettysburg, Pa. The war is still on the field. However Ethan and Penny still look for that unknown Confederate soldier down that knows the states' biggest secret. They are state as humans that live longer with their Country. Still no sign of that Confederate soldier that had kill Penny from other two days ago. They take break in the woods. by seat next to each other. Penny said., "Aw man, it's so hot out here." Penny had unbutton her Union uniform's jacket little bit. Ethan pull out his smoke pot and starting smoking. He asked, "Have you any had idea what that Confederate soldier look like? " Penny trying to remember that face, before she had die. But she does that, she get dizzy and almost pass out. Ethan catch her before she fell on her back. Penny's skin is half white and half normal. Penny just look at Ethan into his green eyes and then she try not blush so much . He help her get back on her seat. He told Penny that not think so hard. She nodded her head. She had button her Union uniform's jacket. In this civil war that no woman isn't allow to fright in this war. However they had dress as man and act like man themselves. Even they get caught in their disguised. They got send back to their homes or send them to prison. But for Penny Jones, she was once know as boy in her past time. The sun was setting down to early evening. The major come up them and gave them orders to check everyone any man from Union solider in the Wheatfield. Penny and Ethan help themselves get up. They head down to Wheatfield, to check every man from Union. Penny even can't stand the smell of harvest of death from her people are die in this ugly war. They check every man to see them. If they okay or not. As time go by into the night. Penny watch the nurse help doctor out. She wish that she can help them out too. However some of them found that Penny had get kill by that Confederate soldier. So there nothing she can't do for them. The major come up to Penny. He told Penny to get some sleep for now. Tomorrow is going to be other long battle in morning again.

July 3 1863

Penny can't sleep at all. She get out of the bed, head down to somewhere that she can see stars in night sky. As look at the sky. Penny's skin turn fully normal. She had feel her old magic return. Penny had drop her gun and hug herself tightly. She remember that Arthur use teach how use magic as kid. But when her first boss told Penny that magic is evil. So she vowing herself never use magic anymore, by use Hex sign to seal all her magic away. Then someone stand beside her. Penny look next to her right side. She saw Ethan next to her. He asked, "Are you doing okay, lassie?" Penny just stare at him for minute. Then she had nodded her head . Ethan had hex sign with him and cast the spell on between Penny's legs. Once Ethan was done with use his magic. Penny is now full normal state without magic again. She had thanks him for seal for her magic away. The sun was coming up. Penny had pick her gun up. She join in fright with Union. It was around 8: 25am, Penny stand beside the tree where next to house. She hope that family is still living in that house. A short hit Penny's tree. She lead lower to on tree's truck. Then try shoot back at Confederate. She move to next spot to next house to get clear shot at confederate soldier. Penny got clear shot at confederate soldier. "Say good night, love~" said penny. one confederate soldier got hit by Penny's short and fallen to ground. other short try hit Penny, but it went thought the house. She had hear something crash inside the house. Two other Union come up to Penny and wait for her orders. Once it was clear to move around. Penny gave the orders them to fellow her inside the house. They all did want they told. Penny and two Union soldier had enter Kitchen, where saw the woman that been shot down. Penny almost freak out. Because the woman remind of Penny had got killed before. One union went check on the woman's palm. However the woman is dead. He told Penny that the woman is dead. Other shot gun sound was fire. Penny told the two Union pick up the dead body and fellow her upstairs. they went upstairs to check any more people is living in the house. They had found a couple in the room. Young woman hold her new born baby and her husband was next to her. Penny had told them about war is still going on. the couple had lead them to their safe place in their basement. They went all head down to basement. Penny told her unions put the body down. they want they were told to do. The young woman saw the body's face. She gave her baby to husband. she went next to dead body and starting cry. "No! Big sister!" She keep crying on her sister's body. Penny and her union had the guard the door. Hours had went by, she check on her pocket watch. It's 3pm, Penny had check outside to be it's safe. She told them it's safe. they all come out from basement. Penny had told the couple that She and her Union will temporarily buried the body in their backyard. Once they done buried the body. The couple had their last words to dead woman named " Ginnie Wade " Penny told her Union to take the couple to safe. They had ask Penny," What about you, Jones?" " I need little time here, okay? " Penny answer. They left her all alone. Penny had pull out her sword and salute Ginnie wade for Penny's forgive. Penny said to herself, "I'll keep fright for Slave's freedom and end this madness now!" She walk out the gravy and join the union side. She said in out loud, "In meantime, I'll find you. Even I had to haunt you down like animal."


End file.
